Let's Have Fun
by Kuro-Yami Sutori
Summary: Dua gadis misterius datang ke kelas Boboiboy dkk! Fang menghubungi seseorang yang mengajaknya ikut Turnamen di Jepang! Yaya, dan Ying akan dijadikan tumbal? COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

**Let's Have Fun**

**Disc: Boboiboy bukan punya saya.**

**Warning: Abal, Gaje, Typo, Abaikanlah EYD, OC yang diperlukan demi berjalannya cerita, DLL!**

**Summary: Fang baru mengetahui bahwa, orang tuanya merupakan Mafia! Bukan hanya itu, ternyata ia memiliki hubungan keluarga dengan Ying, dan Yaya. Demi menjalankan kewajiban sebagai pemimpin organisasi Mafia masing-masing, Mereka bertiga memulai proyek mereka. **

**Chapter 1: WHAT?!**

Awalnya hari itu Fang hanya ingin bersantai, kalau saja seseorang berambut merah yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Lucas, datang dan memberitahunya tentang wasiat kedua orang tuanya yang memang telah tiada. "Jadi, singkatnya, orang tuaku baru memberitahu wasiat mereka ketika aku sudah mencapai kelas 5 SD?" Tanya Fang sambil memijat keningnya. "Ya. Dan, ini dia wasiat dari kedua orang tuamu." Jawab Lucas sambil memberikan sebuah amplop coklat.

Fang segera membukanya, dan membaca sebuah kertas yang ada di dalam amplop tersebut. Betapa kagetnya ia ketika mendapati kenyataan bahwa orang tuanya ternyata pemimpin 2 organisasi Mafia. "Seperti yang di jelaskan di kertas tersebut, Ibumu adalah pemimpin dari Mafia jepang—Atau Yakuza—Yaitu organisasi Shi No Kage, dan ayahmu adalah pemimpin Mafia Singapura, yaitu organisasi Night Diamond." Jelas Lucas.

"Apakah aku mempunyai keluarga yang bisa di hubungi?" Tanya Fang. "Ada. Adik dari Ayahmu adalah pemimpin Mafia Blood Roses, dan kakak dari ibumu adalah pemimpin Mafia Cina, Green Dragon, atau orang Cina menyebut mereka, Lû Lóng." Jawab Lucas. "Dan, sekarang kedua organisasi tersebut di pimpin oleh dua anak seumuran denganmu." Lanjutnya. "Siapa mereka?" Tanya Fang. "Yaya, dan Ying."

Fang hanya mengangguk-angguk. Setelah Lucas pulang, Fang segera beranjak ke rumah Yaya. "Siapa?" Tanya Yaya sambil membukakan pintu. "Yaya. Aku ada pertanyaan." Kata Fang _to the point_. "Apa?" Tanya Yaya penasaran. "Kau pemimpin Mafia Blood Roses?" Mendengar pertanyaan Fang, Yaya langsung menarik Pemuda mungil di depannya itu ke dalam rumahnya. "Darimana kau tahu?" Tanya Yaya.

"Dari pengacara orang tuaku yang bernama Lucas, dan dari sana juga aku baru mengetahui kalau aku merupakan penerus DUA organisasi mafia." Jawab Fang. "Biar ku tebak, Shi No Kage, dan Night Diamond?" Tanya Yaya. "Benar sekali." Yaya langsung menyeringai. "Baguslah. Kalau begitu, Kau, aku, dan Ying bisa bermain bersama. Hanya, ada satu masalah." Kata Yaya. Sambil berjalan mondar-mandir di depan Fang. "Kita tak boleh membiarkan Boboiboy, dan Gopal tahu." Lanjut Yaya. "Kenapa?" Tanya Fang. "Mereka memang mempunyai kuasa. Tapi, mereka terlalu naïf. Meski, suatu saat mereka pasti tahu." Jawab Yaya yang langsung memanggil Ying. "Ada apa?" Tanya Ying yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di sebelah Yaya.

"Pemimpin Shi No Kage adalah Fang." Jawab Yaya. "Benarkah? Hm, berarti kami berdua sepupu!" Kata Ying. "Bukan hanya kau, aku juga. Ayahnyakan pemimpin Night Diamond." Kata Yaya. "Dan, yang membuatku bingung, bagaimana bisa aku sendiri tidak mengetahui pekerjaan mereka yang sebenarnya?" Tanya Fang frustasi. "Tenang, kami juga baru di beri tahu baru-baru ini." Jawab Ying. "Baiklah. Kami berdua akan menjelaskan bahwa kau adalah sepupu kami kepada Boboiboy, dan Gopal agar mereka tidak curiga saat kami berbicara denganmu." Kata Yaya.

"Tunggu, kau mau meneruskan sebutan ibumu, atau ayahmu?" Tanya Ying. "Sebutan?" Fang balik bertanya. "Iya, Ibumu sebutannya _Sweet Poison_, dan ayahmu _The Devil King_. Ibumu di sebut seperti itu karena kecantikannya, dan kemampuannya memanipulasi. Dan Ayahmu, adalah Mafia yang paling di takuti di Singapura. Bukan hanya itu, ayahmu bahkan memiliki seluruh aset berharga Singapura di dalam genggamannya." Jelas Yaya. Ying kemudia menjelaskan lebih lanjut kalau Mafia tidak hanya memerlukan sebutan. Tetapi, nama samaran juga perlu. Yaya memiliki nama samaran Hanna, dan sebutannya Rose thorn.

Sementara Ying memiliki nama samaran Lu Ra, dan sebutan Chinese Butterfly. "Nama samaranku Kaneki saja. Dan, sebutanku kalian saja yang menentukan." Kata Fang. "Hm, Bagaimana kalau _Fallen Angel_?" Usul Yaya. "Bukannya itu sebutan Boboiboy untuk Fang?" Tanya Ying sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Apa?!" seru Fang dengan wajah memerah. "Jangan bilang kalau kami yang memberi tahumu. Tapi, Boboiboy mengira kau adalah perempuan yang menyamar sebagai laki-laki. Dan bahkan dia sempat berencana 'menembak'mu." Ujar Ying sambil terkikik melihat ekspresi Fang.

"Ya sudahlah." Gumam Fang. Mereka langsung kembali memfokuskan diri kepada masalah mereka. Dan, di akhir diskusi, mereka menentukan beberapa hal.

Mereka akan berkumpul di rumah Hantu setiap hari Senin, Rabu, dan Jum'at untuk mengatasi masalah organisasi mereka.

Mereka akan mencoba mencari jaringan-jaringan di pulau Rintis.

Berlatih untuk memakai senjata, dan selalu membawa senjata untuk berjaga-jaga.

"Sekarang, ayo kita ke kedai Tok Aba. Sekaligus member tahu Boboiboy, dan Gopal tentang statusmu." Kata Yaya. Mereka bertiga segera menuju ke Kedai Tok Aba, dan untungnya mereka menjumpai Boboiboy, dan Gopal. "Hei, Yaya! Ying! Kenapa kau bersama dengan anak itu?" Tanya Gopal sambil menunjuk Fang. "Karena, kami baru tahu bahwa Fang adalah sepupu kami." Jawab Ying. "EH?!" Pekik Boboiboy, dan Gopal.

Tanpa sengaja, mata Fang, dan Boboiboy bertemu. Refleks, Fang langsung memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah akibat teringat perkataan Ying tentang salah satu rahasia Boboiboy yang menyangkut dirinya. Sementara Boboiboy hanya bisa tersenyum geli. 'Ternyata Fang _Tsundere_ ya. Imutnya~' Pikir Boboiboy.

**TBC**

Bukannya nerusin fic lama malah bikin fic baru. Saya lagi seneng sama Mafia sih. Oh ya, bagi yang menunggu update-an I Love You, Baka. Maaf ya, sepertinya akan agak lama. Soalnya saya ngetik di hape. Mengetik chapter 1 dari fic ini saja sudah membuat jempol saya keram. Oke, RnR Please!


	2. Chapter 2

**Let's Have Fun!**

**Disc & Warning: Lihat di Chap 1.**

**Chap 2: Bertemu dengan Mafia Diamonte**

Sejauh ini, Fang, Yaya, serta Ying menjalankan rutinitas baru mereka dengan mulus. Mereka juga sudah mempunyai persenjataan yang cocok untuk mereka, berkat ibu Yaya yang merupakan pedagang senjata illegal. Begitu melihat koleksi persenjataan ibunya Yaya, Ying langsung jatuh hati pada FN 57 buatan tahun1990 oleh Belgia. Meski Shana—nama samaran ibunya Yaya—sudah menawarkan FN 57 USG yang dilengkapi dengan rel picatinny yang dibuat pada tahun 2004 untuk warga sipil, Ying tetap teguh pada FN 57 buatan tahun 1990.

Yaya lebih memilih HK MG43 Machine Gun, yang sudah dikembangkan. Alasan kenapa Yaya memilih senapan itu karena ringan. Sementara Fang lain lagi, dia memilih VSK 94 yang memiliki peredam suara, dan jarak tempuh tembak dari senjata ini adalah 400 meter.

Shana juga memberi mereka senjata khusus mata-mata untuk berjaga-jaga. "Ibumu baik sekali ya, Yaya!" Kata Fang. "Betul tuh. Dia telah mempertemukanku dengan kekasihku ini." Ujar Ying sambil mengelus FN 57nya. "Tentulah. Kan, aku anak kesayangannya." Kata Yaya dengan bangga. "Tapi, kenapa kau tidak memilih UZI saja?" Tanya Fang. "Entahlah. Aku hanya merasa lebih nyaman dengan Shifa." Jawab Yaya. Fang, dan Ying langsung menatap Yaya denan tatapan bingung, sebelum Yaya berkata, "Shifa itu nama senjataku. Repot juga kalau harus mengingat HK MG43 MachineGun."

"Ngomong-ngomong, besok kita ada rapat dengan pemimpin Mafia ternama di Italia lho."Kata Ying mengingatkan. "Soal pabrik senjata di Inggris milik Lû Lóng?" Tanya Fang. "Ya." Jawab Yaya. Suasana hening, sampai Ying mendengus kesal. "Orang tua itu benar-benar keras kepala." Ujar Ying. "Yah. Kita tak akan tahu apa yang sebenarnya ia incar sampai besokkan?" Tanya Fang sambil menyeringai.

Yaya terkekeh kecil, dan dengan seringai tipis, Yaya menjawab. "Setidaknya, dia tidak tahu apa yang ia hadapi." Mereka bertiga segera tertawa.

**[Time Skip]**

Ying, Yaya, dan Fang sekarang tengah berada di salah satu meeting room di sebuah hotel. "Lama sekali." Kata Fang sambil membetulkan kacamata hitamnya. Tiba-tiba, pintu terbuka, dan seorang pria yang kira-kira berusia 40 tahunan memasuki ruangan. Dan, tampaknya ia sama sekali tidak senang melihat sosok Trio Mafia cilik. "Apa-apaan ini?! Bukankah aku akan bertemu dengan 3 pemimpin Mafia?!" Seru pria itu. "Kau pasti, pemimpin Mafia Diamonte, Salvatore Diamonte." Ujar Ying. "Darimana kau tahu, bocah?" Tanya pria tersebut—Salvatore. "Karena, akulah pemimpin Mafia Lû Lóng, Lu Ra." Ujar Ying. "Dan, aku pemimpin Mafia Blood Roses, Hanna." Ujar Yaya. "Pemimpin Mafia Shi No Kage, dan Night Diamond, Kaneki." Ujar Fang.

"A-ahahahah!" Tawa Salvatore. "Kalian? Pemimpin Mafia? Jangan bercanda!" Serunya. Dan, dalam hitungan detik, Ying sudah menekan sebuah pisau di leher Salvatore. "Percaya, atau tidak, itu adalah kenyataan, Salvatore." Desis Ying sambil menjauh, dan kembali kepada teman-temannya.

"Nah, bukankah, kita datang kesini untuk berdiskusi, no?" Tanya Fang. "Tadinya, memang seperti itu. Tapi, jika lawanku anak kecil seperti kalian, lebih baik ku habisi saja!" Seru Salvatore sambil mengeluarkan pistol, dan langsung menembak Trio Mafia. Ying langsung menggunakan FN 57nya, begitu juga Yaya. Fang melirik keluar jendela.

Penembak Jitu. Pikir Fang saat ia menangkap sosok yang sedang membidik. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia mengeluarkan VSK 94 miliknya, dan menjatuhkan musuh. Lalu, ia memperhatikan pemandangan di luar jendela. _Ibu-ibu membawa kereta bayi, pria membaca Koran, sekelompok pemuda yang mengobrol. Tempat ini sudah di kepung._ Batin Fang sambil memicingkan mata.

"Ying! Yaya! Tempat ini di kepung! Kita harus segera mundur!" Seru Fang yang melempar pisau kecil seukuran kartu kredit kearah Salvatore, dan 5 _Bodyguard_nya yang baru datang. Ying, dan Yaya keluar dari gedung dengan cara menuruni tiang listrik yang kebetulan ada di dekat jendela dari ruangan tersebut.

Setelah yakin kedua sepupunya sudah turun, Fang segera mengikuti mereka. Sebelum turun, ia sempat melempar kacamata hitamnya yang ternyata multi fungsi. Selain untuk gaya, bisa di gunakan menjadi bom juga. Lalu, dengan cepat ia memakai kacamata khasnya. "Fang!" Seru Ying sambil menembak. "Ying! Buat waktu lebih lambat!" Seru Yaya sambil mengambil jarum pentul yang tersemat di kerudung segi empat yang tengah ia gunakan.

"Kuasa pengendali waktu!" Ujar Yaya. Tak perlu menunggu lama, semua gerakan orang lain melambat, kecuali Yaya, Ying, dan Fang. Dengan lincah Fang, dan Yaya membunuh semua orang yang menodongkan senjata pada mereka—terkecuali Polisi.—dengan kecepatan uyang bahkan sudah sangat cepat dari sananya.

Yaya segera melempar semua jarum pentul yang ada ditangannya, dan tepat mengenai 5 orang suruhan Mafia Salvatore di leher. Atau lebih tepatnya, di urat nadi mereka. Fang mengeluarkan jurus bayangan barunya, Benag Bayang. Dengan jurus itu, ia dengan mudahnya menyembelih leher lawan, hanya dengan menarik tangannya.

"Sdah cukup. Pasti polisi akan segera kesini. Naiki mobil itu!" Seru Yaya. Mereka bertiga segera berlari menuju sebuah mobil sport berwarna hitam, sambil tetap menyerang lawan. "Fang! Kau yang menyetir!" Perintah Ying yang segera dituruti oleh Fang. Yaya, dan Ying masih fokus menembak musuh mereka. "Kenapa mereka tidak habis-habis sih?!" Seru Yaya frustasi. "Tidak tahu!" Balas Ying sambil menghindar dari peluru yang mengarah kearahnya.

Fang menaikkan kecepatannya, dan mencueki lampu merah. "Err, Fang, didepan ada tikungan tajam." Ujar Ying. "Aku tahu." Gerutu Fang sambil tetap memperlambat kecepatan. "Fang! Kau gila! Kenapa kau memperlambat laju mobil?!" Seru Yaya. "Lebih dekat." Bisik Fang sambil menoleh ke kaca spion. Begitu musuh sudah dekat, Fang langsung membanting stir, dan berbelok. Sayangnya, Musuh mereka tidak sempat berbelok, dan berakhir dengan jatuh ke sungai. "Untunglah." Ujar Yaya. Tetapi, sayangnya, sesuatu memblokir jalan mereka.

**TBC**

Gyahahaha! Absurd! Sejak kapan kelas 5 SD bisa naek mobil?! Saya memang gila!#Plakk. Ehm, Oh iya, soal jurus Fang, karena menurut saya dia membentuk bayangan sesuai dengan keinginannya, berarti dia bisa membuat bayangan itu menjadi segala bentuk. Yah, menurut saya. Dan, saya berterima kasih yang sudah mau mereview Fic ini. Maaf, adegan aksinya jelek TT-TT.

Oke, Mari balas review!

**Rin-san**

**Ini ceritanya sudah lanjut! Terima kasih sudah mau menunggu kelanjutan fic ini!**

**AnonymousRalph**

**Akan saya coba menambahkan organisasi pemimpinnya sesuai dengan jalannya cerita! Terima kasih sarannya!**

**Yuriko-chan**

**Sebutan Fang adalah Fallen Angel! Maaf saya kurang menjelaskan soal itu di chap sebelumnya.**

**Syuub**

**I Love You Baka sudah Update, dan mencapai Chapter 3! Jika ingin membacanya, fic tersebut ada di crossover Vocaloid! **

**Lalalala-chan**

**Ehehehe, sehabisnya, saya lagi suka tema Crime, dan Mafia sih. Saya senang mengetahui anda menyukai fic saya ini.**

**Fuyukaze Mahou**

**Hehe, entah mengapa jiwa Fujoshi saya terus terpanggil. Jadinya, saya tetap menyisipkan bumbu-bumbu YAOI. Iya, saya tahu kalau Ibunya Yaya masih hidup. Tapi, saya buat dia menjadi penjual senjata illegal, yang tidak termasuk dalam Mafia Blood roses. Semoga alurnya tadi seru. **

**Hamano Seulrin**

**Memang disini ada slight Boboiboy x Fangnya. Tapi, saya lebih memfokuskan kepada Ying, Yaya, dan Fang. Bukan pada romancenya.**

**Tyadiptya**

**Genre Crime adalah genre kesukaan saya yang nomor 2 (Yang pertama Angst). Nama samaran Ying, saya ambil dari nama depan organisasi Mafia milik Ying, Lû Lóng. Dimana kata Lû itu berarti hijau. Yang merupakan simbol tenang, dan sejuk. Karena Ying menginginkan organisasinya berjalan dengan tenang. Sementara Ra, saya ambil dari nama Dewa Matahari mesir Ra. Dengan maksud, organisasi Ying diharapkan untuk bersinar.**

**RUE ERU**

**Saya usahakan adegan actionnya akan lebih banyak! Terima kasih sarannya!**

**Kiku-sama**

**Ini sudah update! Terima kasih telah rela menunggu fic saya!**

Oke, akhir kata, RnR please?


	3. Chapter 3

**Let's Have Fun**

**Disc & Warning: Lihat di Chapter 1, karena Author malas menulisnya lagi disini.#Plakk.**

**Chapter 3: The New Girl's, and Their job**

Di sana, tepat beberapa meter didepan mereka, terdapat Boboiboy, dan Gopal. Fang menggerutu pelan. Untunglah sesaat sesudah mereka menaiki mobil ini, Yaya sudah mendandaninya, dan memakaikan wig sebagai penyamaran. Tanpa mempedulikan kedua teman Yaya, dan Ying—Fang bersikeras Boboiboy, dan Gopal bukan temannya—mereka tetap melaju kencang. Setelah cukup jauh, barulah mereka bertiga berhenti. "Huft! Kenapa si Gopal, sama Boboiboy itu lewat jalan tadi sih?! Kenapa gak jalan lain aja?" Gerutu Ying. "Sudahlah. Ayo kita segera pulang." Ujar Yaya yang langsung dituruti oleh kedua rekannya.

Sudah seminggu sejak kejadian itu. Ketiga mafia—oke, Fang itu Yakuza, tapi sama ajakan?—favorit kita sudah bias menarik nafas lega, karena para polisi tidak mencurigai mereka. Tapi, entah mengapa, Fang terlihat focus ke buku sketsanya. Entah apa yang ia gambar. "Fang. Kau kenapa sih?" Tanya Ying pada hari ketiga Fang bersikap aneh. "Ah. Aku hanya menggambar sketsa." Jawab Fang tanpa menoleh. "Boleh lihat?" Tanya Yaya yang dijawab anggukkan dari yang ditanya. Kedua gadis Mafia tersebut segera terpana. Gambar itu, sebuah sketsa robot yang sangat detil. Dan halus. Seperti dibuat oleh pelukis professional (H: Lebay amat| Yaya&Ying: Bodo.).

"Tumben kau , membuat gambar seperti ini." Ujar Ying yang masih terpana. "Hanya iseng kok." Balas Fang. Tak lama, bel berbunyi. Dan munculah sesosok guru yang kewarasannya di pertanyakan oleh Author, dan temannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Cek gu Papa. Dan dibelakangnya, dua orang gadis berambut coklat muncul. "Anak muridku, mereka adalah teman kebenaran kalian yang baru! Perkenalkanlah diri kalian!" Seru Cek gu Papa dengan nada dramatis. "Saya Rena." Jawab salah satunya. "Dan, saya Sera." Ujar yang terakhir. Setelah menyuruh mereka berdua duduk, Cek gu Papa memulai pelajarannya, bermain BINGO. Nambah ilmu nggak, nambah stress iya.

Fang, Yaya, Ying, Boboiboy, dan Gopal pun satu kelompok dengan kedua anak baru. "Baiklah kita mulai." Ujar Boboiboy.

"20."

"10"

"14"

"25"

"30!"

"Gopal, mana ada angka 30 dalam Bingo." Tegur Yaya.

"Oh, maaf. 16 saja deh."

Mereka berlima bermain Bingo. Dan, setelah sekian lama, Ying menang, diikuti oleh Yaya, Sera, Fang, Boboiboy, Rena, dan Gopal. "Hei, kalian semua bersahabat ya?" Tanya Rena sambil mengibaskan rambut coklat panjangnya. "Ya. Memangnya?" Tanya Boboiboy. "Ah, tidak. Kami hanya ingin bertanya, apakah aku, dan Rena boleh bergabung?" Sera balik bertanya. Sementara Rena sibuk adu _Death glare_ dengan Fang, dan Yaya. Dalam sekali lihat, Yaya, dan Fang sudah tidak menyukai kedua gadis baru itu. Meski, alasan mereka berbeda. "Boleh-boleh saja." Jawab Gopal seenaknya.

Sepulang sekolah, Fang segera mengambil _Handphone_ miliknya, dan menekan beberapa nomor. Tak lama, sebuah suara terdengar. _"Halo?"_ "Halo, Megane-kun. Bagaimana dengan Turnamennya?" Tanya Fang dengan bahasa Inggris yang fasih. _"Kau pasti Fang. Turnamen berjalan lancar. Kami berhasil masuk tingkat Nasional."_ Jawab suara itu. "Selamat ya!" Kata Fang. Sebuah senyuman terukir di bibirnya. _"Ah ya, Peraturan Turnamen Nasional di tambahkan. Setiap kelompok beranggotakan 3 orang minimal, dan 4 anggota di perbolehkan. Kau tahu artinyakan?"_ "Ya. Tolong sisakan kursi untukku selama aku memikirkan tawaran ini." Jawab Fang. _"Baiklah. Sayonara._" Jaringan terputus.

Fang mengantungi _Handphone_nya, dan berjalan ke taman untuk menyegarkan pikiran. SAyang, Author, dan Partnernya sedang ingin membuat Fang sial. Pemuda pemanipulasi bayangan itu bertemu dengan Boboiboy. "Hei. Tumben kau kesini." Kata Boboiboy. "Cih. Aku hanya ingin menyegarkan pikiranku. Memangnya tidak boleh?" Tanya Fang. "Boleh sih." Jawab Boboiboy.

Sementara itu…..

Yaya, dan Ying dengan seksama memata-matai Sera, dan Rena. Dan, betapa kagetnya mereka begitu melihat Rena menggambar Pentagram, dan menyalakan lilin merah di sekelilingnya. Lalu, dengan nada menyeramkan, Sera melantunkan lagu.

_O Magni responde nostrae_

_Parati Victimizing tibi._

_Placet nobis inimicum perdere_

Yaya, dan Ying dapat merasakan bahwa bulu kuduk mereka berdiri. Dengan sigap, Yaya segera mengeluarkan _Handphone_nya yang baru ia beli, dan menghubungi Fang. _"Halo?"_ Suara Fang muncul. "Fang! Rena, dan Sera! Jangan per—Eh?!" Seru Yaya, saat Sera merebut _Handphone_nya. Ying sudah merinding disko (?) melihat sosok Sera. "Sepertinya, Tumbal kami akan bertambah." Kata Rena.

Di tempat Fang, dan Boboiboy…..

Fang menatap bingung layar _Handphone_nya. "Ada apa?" Tanya Boboiboy. "Yaya, dia berkata Rena, dan Sera, lalu Jangan. Entah apa maksudnya." Jawab Fang. Jangan-jangan, Yaya dalam bahaya? Pikir Fang was-was. Sementara Boboiboy tampak memikirkan sesuatu.

_(Pikiran Boboiboy *Ini Partner Author—Yami yang nulis.*)_

_Tampak Yaya sedang di kerumuni oleh sekelompok penjahat. "Eneng, main sama abang yuk." Kata salah satu penjahat, sementara teman-temannya tertawa. Karena merasa dalam bahaya, Yaya mengeluarkan sebuah Gauntlet yang diberikan kepadanya oleh penjual bakso lewat, dan melakukan beberapa pose, lalu berseru "SATRIA GARUDA…..YAYA!" Dengan mantap, Yaya menghajar sekelompok penjahat itu. Lalu, dengan saktinya, ia menggunakan jurus yang diajarkan oleh *Sensor*, dan setelah jurus itu siap, ia menggunakannya sambil berseru "RASENGAN!" Begitu semua penjahat tepar,_

_Yaya langsung berseru sambil menghadap langit, "WOI! RASPUTIN! BALIKIN SEMUA BOLA NAGA, BIJUU, SAMA KARUNG BERAS YANG LO CURI! AWAS LO SAMPE AKHIR BULAN INI LU BELUM BALIKIN SEMUA BARANG YANG GUA MINTA! BAKAL GUE TENDANG LU DARI KONTRAKAN LU! OH YA, JANGAN LUPA BAYAR NASGOR YANG GUE MAKAN TADI YAK!"_

_Lalu, Yaya mengganti profesi menjadi salah seorang Pasukan Penyelidik, dan menumpas semua makhluk raksasa pemakan manusia bernama *sensor*, lalu menjadi seorang Nation-tan, demi menghentikan Kampanye hamburger yang dibuat oleh *sensor*, di dunia *sensor*, dan pergi ke jaman Sengoku untuk menumpas raja Iblis yang telah meneror Jepang bernama *sensor*, lalu menjaga kedamaian dunia._

(Akhir pemikiran Boboiboy yang teramat absurd)

Boboiboy tersenyum kecil, dan berkata, "Tenang, aku kenal Yaya. Dia gadis yang kuat. Yaya tidak akan dikalahkan semudah yang kau kira." Lalu, Boboiboy menatap langit dengan penuh percaya diri. 'Tsahh, Keren banget yak, poseku.' Pikir Boboiboy. Sementara Fang menatap Boboiboy dengan kekaguman, tingkat tinggi. Setelah beberapa lama, pemuda bersurai gelap itu bertanya, "Matamu nggak perih, ngeliatin langit terus, Boboiboy?" Boboiboy berkedip.

"Oh? Pantas mataku perih dari tadi." Rasanya Fang ingin langsung _Headbang_ mendengar jawaban coretsemecoret rivalnya itu. "Sudahlah. Ayo kita ke rumahnya Sera, dan Rena. Kudengar mereka tinggal di jalan xxxx, nomor xx." Kata Boboiboy sambil menyeret Fang untuk pergi bersamanya. Begitu sampai di rumah Sera, dan Rena, mereka di suguhi pemandangan Yaya, yang di tikam perutnya oleh Rena. "A-apa yang kalian lakukan?!" Seru Boboiboy yang tidak terima sahabatnya di lukai.

" Aaaarrrrggghh! Dari tadi kita di ganggu terus sih?!" Gerutu Rena. Dengan sigap Rena, dan Sera mengeluarkan _HandGun_, dan menembaki Fang, dan Boboiboy. Sebelum Boboiboy ingin berubah, Fang sudah menyeret bocah bertopi jingga itu untuk berlindung. "Fang! Kau kenapa sih?!" Kata Boboiboy kesal. "Kau tidak lihat? Mereka memilik _Handgun_! Setidaknya, untuk jaga-jaga, kau pakai ini." Kata Fang sambil memberikan Boboiboy dual UZI.

"Nah, aku akan menyelamatkan Yaya, dan Ying, sementara kau mengalihkan perhatian mereka oke? Aku berangkat!" Kata Fang yang langsung menghilang, dalam bayangan. Sementara Boboiboy hanya mengikuti ucapan Fang seperti pacar yang baik*Author, dan Yami digebuk Fang* Err, Partner yang baik. Rena, dan Sera dengan ganas menembaki Boboiboy yang sudah membelah dirinya menjadi tiga layaknya binatang ber sel sat-(Boboiboy: Lanjutkan, dan akan kubunuh kau, Thor!| Yami: cerewet kau!) Abaikan yang tadi.

Begitu Yaya, dan Ying sudah diantarkan ke ke rumah masing-masing, Fang menggunakan bayangannya untuk menikam Sera dengan belati yang digunakan Rena untuk menikam Yaya, sementara Taufan tidak sengaja menembak Rena. "Baiklah, Boboiboy! Ayo kita kabur!" Seru Fang sambil menarik tangan rivalnya. "Pemimpin Shi no Kage!" Langkah Fang terhenti mendengar panggilan Sera. "Kelompok Yakuza kami belum tewas! Akan kami bunuh Teman-temanmu di Jepang!" Seru Sera. Fang menggigit bibir bawahnya, dan kembali menarik Boboiboy untuk menjauh dari TKP.

**[Time Skip/Sore harinya]**

Fang berjalan pulang dengan perasaan bimbang. Haahh, sepertinya tak ada cara lain. Pikir Fang sambil mengeluarkan _Handphone_nya, dan menekan beberapa nomor. _'Halo? Fang? Kenapa kau menelpon lagi?'_ Tanya sebuah suara yang keluar dari _Handphone_nya. "YuumaNii-san, apakah tawaranmu masih tersedia? Aku ingin ikut Turnamen." Jawab Fang. _"Baiklah. Akan ku beritahu yang lain. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Fang."_ Sambungan terputus. Dengan cepat, Fang menekan beberapa nomor lagi. "Halo? Ini Fang. Boleh aku minta tolong?" Tanya Fang.

Keesokkan harinya, berita Yaya, dan Ying nyaris di bunuh oleh anak-anak baru sudah menyebar. Dan, yang membuat mereka semua bingung, adalah Fang yang tidak masuk hari itu. "Fang dimana, Cek gu Papa?" Tanya Yaya saat ke ruang guru bersama ketiga sahabatnya. "Fang akan mengikuti Turnamen di Jepang. Ia akan pergi ke Kuala Lumpur dengan kereta." Ujar Cek gu Papa dengan nada dramatis. Tanpa pamit, keempat pembela kebenaran itu segera pergi ke stasiun. Untungnya Fang masih ada disana.

"Fang! Kok kamu liburan ke Jepang gak ngajak-ngajak?" Tanya Gopal. "Aku ikut Turnamen, bukan Liburan." Kata Fang. "Ini masalah Yakuza aliran sesatkan?" Tanya Ying _to the point_. "Ya." Jawab Fang. "Tapi, kenapa tiba-tiba?" Tanya Boboiboy. Fang hanya tersenyum simpul. "Jika kalian benar-benar ingin aku tinggal, maka paksa aku." Fang menunjukkan robot yang ia gambar di buku sketsanya. "Kalahkan aku, di Gunpla Battle Turnamen." Boboiboy terkekeh, dan menunjukkan robot yang sejenis, tapi berbeda model. "Kuterima.". "Fang! Kita akan ketinggalan kereta!" Seru seorang laki-laki yang memakai Jubah, dan kacamata hitam. Dengan tatapan terakhir, Fang segera pergi kearah pria itu.

Jadi, Fang meminta tolong kepadanya, Pikir Boboiboy sambil menyipitkan mata, _Meijin Kawaguchi_.

**Nantikan kisah selanjutnya, di fic selanjutnya!**

Hanny (Kuro) : Ahahahaha! Akhirnya Gaje!

Yami: Soalnya kau membuat lanjutannya dengan cara _Crossover_.

Kuro: Kejamnya, kau, Yami-kun. Akukan sedang tergila-gila dengan Gundam! Ah ya, readers, Yami itu teman laki-laki saya yang ingin membantu saya membuat fanfic!

Yami: Dan, dengan kurang ajarnya, kau menjadikanku asistenmu, serta mengganti Pen namemu. Semoga disini ada yang bernasib sama denganku!

Kuro: Dan, readers! Maaf apa bila singkat sangat! Soalnya, _scene_ kelanjutannya berhubungan dengan Anime lain! Jadi, saya buat di _Crossover _ya! Dan, mungkin saya akan Update sangat lama, berhubung UN sudah dekat. Jaa ne!


End file.
